My Mixed Up Life
by Rashel.Salvatore
Summary: Ever had two incredibly hot men, wait no make that VAMPIRES fighting over you? Roxy Midnight is left there muttering "My Mixed Up Life"
1. Preface

My Mixed Up Life

Roxy Midnight- Ashley Greene

Blake Williams- Ian Somerhalder

Lana Jamieson- Nina Dobrev

Trent Jamieson- Paul Wesley

Ashley Torres- Katerina Graham

Nate Campbell- Zac Efron

Joe Townsend- Joe Jonas

Preface:

When you have two guys fighting over you, you think you're in heaven. Trust me, been there and done that. No this time is different. I'm quite happily going steady with my boyfriend but my ex turned up and said he wants me back. Now my boyfriend and my ex, who I might add are both vampires, are fighting. My best friend, who happens to be a werewolf can't help me, my high school rep is going down the drain and best of all... none of my family knows I'm alive.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Flashback

As I walked downstairs wearing my pyjamas and slippers I was greeted by the smell of pancakes. "Pancakes?" I asked raising my slender eyebrows and folding my arms over my chest.  
"Is there something wrong with pancakes?" Blake, the person I intended to spend my life with, asked in return as he turned to face me. I walked towards him as he walked towards me. He kissed my lips softly before going back to cooking my breakfast.  
Blake didn't eat. He drank...blood. Blake was a man of perfection in an immortal way, he was a vampire. A tall, handsome and perfect vampire.  
"No pancakes are fine" I smiled and walked over to stand next to him.

"I thought you wouldn't complain about your favourite breakfast" He smirked.  
"Blake you really didn't need to-" I was interrupted.  
"Can't a man cook for his girlfriend, especially if it is Roxy Midnight?" Blake said with a slight hint of mocking in his voice.  
"Sure," I shrugged "but don't forget i have school in an hour" I was 18 years old and attending Parry McCluer High School... for the very last time today.  
"Yes, your last day of school forever, you know I still hold that offer of turning you if you want..." He trailed off.  
"No Blake, I'm not changing my expiration date for anyone, not even you. Besides, you remember what happened last time I turned" It was a dark memory. Yes, i had once become a vampire but with the help of a few witches I was able to be turned back.

And here would come the ending line that always follows this conversation "I'll still be here waiting if you want me too, but, I'll love you no matter what" Blake whispered into my ear as I sat down at the table ready to eat the pancakes he just placed on the table.  
"I know you will" I giggled just before I started eating my breakfast. Soon after I'd finished eating and Blake was sat on the sofa watching TV as I went upstairs to go and get changed.  
I got changed into a black t-shirt with the words "Love Life" on the front, a pair of blue denim jeans that were slightly worn at the bottom and my black vans. I was into the emo/goth scene but I always added some of the latest fashion to my outfit.

I put a light layer of porcelain coloured foundation on, a warm apricot blush, bronze eye shadow, black liquid eyeliner and a layer of mascara. I brushed my long black hair and if fell either side of my face making it look perfectly feathered and layer. I put a red silk headband on to complete the look before I went back downstairs to meet a waiting Blake.  
"Ready?" He asked grabbing his car keys.  
"Yeah," I replied grabbing my bag. "Let's go" I said and we walked out of the door and to the sleek black Ferrari that was on the driveway.  
Blake drove me to school, the stereo was pumping out music and I was surprised that people couldn't hear it. The drive to school was pretty quiet apart from when we had a conversation about how excited I was about graduating.

"Of course I'm excited! No more school! Na-da, I can do whatever I want!" I sat back in my seat. Blake was chuckling.  
"Just 3 lessons today and that's it for you" he said. "I'll pick you up later" He continued as we pulled up in the parking lot.  
"Okay" I whispered with slight sadness in my voice, I didn't like leaving Blake, I wanted to be with him 24/7 but I forced myself to not be one of those girls who obsess over their boyfriends wanting to know what they do every second of everyday.

"See you later" He whispered and kissed me quickly yet passionately.  
"Okay" I replied and grabbed my bag. I stepped out of the car and walked over to my group of friends.  
"So you and Blake, still as strong as ever?" Lana said to me as I reached her and Ashley.  
"Yeah" I replied blushing "Just one more month until we go to Malibu together" I was excited about the trip to California. I had to wait one month for two whole months over in Malibu, then to LA and then to Venice Beach.  
"You got your dress sorted out for tonight, Roxy?" Ashley asked me smiling, her pure white teeth almost blinding me.  
"Who says I'm wearing a dress?" I said raising my eyebrows, I never wore dresses. They looked at me without surprise "Only joking, yeah. I actually am wearing a dress for later"

That had them "You in a dress?" Ashley chocked out of her mouth whilst Lana held back from bursting out in laughter.  
"Yes, me in a dress. Blake told me I _had_ to wear one for tonight so I am but only because he told me too." I turned to Lana "Trent still your date for tonight?"  
"Yes. I think that I would be going to graduation with my husband" Lana replied. She and Trent had been married for just on a month now. Trent, Lana, Ashley, Nate, Blake and I all went on a road trip to Vegas last month as a pre-graduation party. Trent and Lana finally decided to get hitched and they did so in a short but sweet ceremony and are now legally married.

When they got home they were in heaps of trouble. So much that each of their parents decided to kick them out. Lana stayed over at Ashley's for a few weeks (She knew Blake and I would be up to something) and Trent stayed over at Nate's. They met up at a coffee shop to talk one Saturday and decided that if they were going to live their lives as a happy couple that they should move in together... so they did.  
"Who are you going with Ashley?" Lana and I asked her at the same time.  
"Jeez guys, pushy much?" She giggled nervously and frowned. "No I'm not going with anyone"

Lana and I exchanged glances and hugged Ashley tightly.  
"Guys. Can't. Breathe." She choked out and we let her go.  
"Uh-oh, that was a velociraptor sisterhood hug" We all heard Trent's voice and turned to see him and Nate there. "Hey honey," he continued and walked over to place a gentle kiss on Lana's lips.  
Nate stood there a little awkward. "Ashley? Can I talk to you... in private?" he asked her. I looked at her face, she was a little shocked and surprised.  
"Sure" she answered in a voice barely louder than a whisper. She followed him until they were just out of hearing range. Well for me and Lana at least. See Blake and Trent are cousins... that just happen to both be vampires who were turned in 1750 making them 260 years old.  
"What are they talking about?" Lana asked Trent in a seductive whisper whilst she ran her hand up his arm.

"He just asked her to be his date for graduation tonight" Trent replied to Lana. We looked at each other and let out a little squeal.  
"OMG! OMG! OMG!" Whilst Lana and I were screaming we didn't notice Ashley walk back over to us.  
"What are you screaming about?" She asked.  
Lana and I gave a proper scream this time.  
"Jeez, you were as silent as Blake then." I said to her getting my breathing back to normal, as was Lana. The boys however were laughing like the idiots they were.  
"Not funny!" I said putting my hands on my hips.  
"Oh yeah it was!" Nate said almost in hysterics.

"Just wait until I tell Bl-" I began to say but I was interrupted by Ashley.  
"You won't tell Blake on my boyfriend" she said with a smug smile. Lana and I faked like we didn't know and we screamed again. Everyone in the parking lot looked at us. I turned to face them all.  
"What? There's nothing to see here!" I yelled and they all turned away. The bell finally went and all of us seniors went to start our last day of school. "Graduation here we come!" Lana said with pure excitement as we walked to class. "Meet up after lessons here?" She continued pointing to the spot we were stood on that was just outside her, Trent and Ashley's form room.  
Mumbled "Sure" and "Fine"'s came out of each of our mouths. We quickly said goodbye and Nate and i walked to our form. "So... you and Ashley huh?" I elbowed him in the side gently.

He blushed and I giggled silently. He finally spoke "Yeah, I liked her for some time now."  
I felt my eyes widen "_Why didn't you ask her out before_?" I almost yelled.  
Nate shrugged "I didn't have the courage." I actually felt touched by that. It was so sweet AND they were going to the same college next year. It was the perfect time to ask her.  
"Just remember, if you hurt her. I will kill you" I said with a sweet smile. We walked into class one after the other. Nate first with me following. He turned to face me.  
"Believe me, I'm not planning on it" I couldn't help myself this time.  
"Awww" I said as i sat down into my seat.

He sat next to me. "Shut up" he chuckled, blushing.  
"Make me" i said sticking my tongue out at him. The teacher, Mr Martinez, the paedophile, came into class and started doing the register. What made him REALLY creepy was the fact that he would flirt with all the girls in the class who are like 30 years younger than him. It was disgusting.  
I distinctly remember thinking "Just wait until Blake gets his hands on you, then you'll wish you'd have never been born" every day for the last year. I didn't think that today, I thought of how my life would be better without him. Just like how my life is better without Joe.

==Flashback: 3 years ago==

He kissed me with a passion I'd never felt before. "Mm, Joe. Not in public" I moaned as his kisses moved from my lips, down my jawline and to my throat.  
He pulled back for a few minutes "Why not?" He complained still keeping up his swagger.  
"Because, I don't like people staring at me" I answered uncomfortably, the truth was Blake Williams, the junior quarterback, was staring at us intently looking as if he was about to kill Joe.  
"They aren't staring at you, they're staring at _US_" he put emphasis on the '_us'_. His love for me was the strongest I could ever imagine.

"Cheesy, but I like it" I kissed him quickly. "I got to go, see you later" I said walking away from him.  
"Love you!" He called after me. See I had three reasons to love him, 1. I needed him, 2. He was mine and 3. He was different to any other boy I know; he was a vampire. Once a week I would exchange blood with him as a sign of our love.  
Just as I got around the corner, I remembered Joe still had my phone. I went back into the school hallway, I couldn't see Joe anywhere. I asked some random kid if they had seen where he went.

"I saw him go down the science block" Blake answered me instead of the kid.  
I looked down blushing slightly "Thanks" I mumbled and went in that direction. I got to the block and looked for him; Joe normally goes to the stairway at the end of the hallway so I went straight there.  
What I saw when I got there made me want to scream though, he was there kissing some other popular girl from the school. It was just any kiss though it was the kind of kiss he shared with me just minutes ago. His fangs were still showing, she had blood dripping down her neck. He cheated on me.

I gasped, shocked at what I was seeing. Joe heard me and turned to face me. "Roxy this isn't what it looks like" he said walking over to me, the blood covering his mouth. He left the girl stood there, her neck bleeding completely dazed. He'd compelled her, she was out of it.  
"Don't want to hear it" I said in a broken voice distorted from the tears streaming down my face. "You fag!" I yelled at him and i snatched my phone back. I started running back down the corridor. Joe ran after me, of course with being a vampire he was faster than me so he caught up easily, he grabbed my wrists. "Let go of me!" I screamed at him wanting to put a stake through his heart just so he could feel the pain I was in right now.

I dragged myself further towards the hallway. He was locked in place "Let go of me!" I was in tears but he just tightened his grip. Tighter and tighter and tighter.

"No, you will listen to ME!" Joe shouted straight into my face. I felt like I was about to d1e. He grabbed me by the neck and pushed me up against the wall.  
"Let. Go" I choked out gasping for air that was being cut off from my lungs. The doors swung open and shut in an instant. I couldn't see who came through the door because I only saw it out of the corner of my eye.  
"She said Let. Her. Go" It was Blake's voice, what was he doing? He couldn't take on Joe after all it would have been a human against a vampire.

"Blake, I wondered when you would show up" Joe said turning to face him. He dropped his hand from my neck and I fell to the floor.  
"Don't. Blake" I choked out breathless. He completely ignored me.  
"Well, I heard her cries" Blake said walking over towards Joe. How could anyone hear my cries unless...  
Blake ran over to grab him at vampire speed. I knew it. He had Joe by the neck. "You get the hell out of this school and this country right now or I'll drive a stake straight through your heart and then I'll rip it out and burn it in a fire"  
Joe looked scared, very scared. Blake let go of him. Joe looked at me "I'll get you back one day, just watch. You'll be mine once again"

Joe took off out of the building and presumably out of the country. He looked like Blake had terrified him. Speaking of whom...  
"Are you okay?" Blake asked walking over and then crouching down beside me. I didn't realize I still had tears in my eyes but they weren't falling any more. I propped myself up on my elbows.  
"Just fine" I said slightly troubled. My voice wasn't the same. I'm guessing because 1. I had cried and 2. I'd just been strangled.  
"You don't sound it" Blake said smiling trying to make me feel better.  
"Obviously not, you just saw what happened to me" I replied also smiling. I tried to get up by myself but he lifted me to my feet "Thanks" I blushed.

"No problem" he answered, he was being nice to me. Well he was always nice to me but now he was starting to notice me a bit more. I walked back towards the main hallway of the school with him. "You won't tell anyone about me being a vampire will you?" He whispered the word vampire.  
I laughed "I've been with Joe for nearly a year and I haven't told anyone about him. I sure as hell wouldn't tell anyone about you" I replied.  
I was acting perfectly normal now; I didn't even look as if I'd been crying. "You're a tough girl Roxy Midnight" Blake said to me.  
"I have to be when I have such a screwed up life" I laughed, he chuckled.

From then on Blake and I had started hanging out with each other more. It wasn't long until there were rumours we were dating, it wasn't until 6 months before Blake graduated senior year and when I was 6 months away from becoming a junior that we decided to actually hook up.  
We were the talk of the school from then on.

==End of Flashback: Present day==

Even now while I'm a senior everyone still talks about Blake and me. I find it hilarious. I mean I've been with him for nearly 2 years now and he's been out of school for a year, how can people still go on about us? Nate clicked his fingers in front of my face.

I came out of my daydream that was more or a day-nightmare. "Yeah?" I asked. The teacher called my name for the second time. "Here" I called from my seat. He looked over with those eyes that looked as if he were undressing me. I shuddered and put my arms over my chest. The teacher looked away.  
"He freaks me out" Nate whispered.  
"Oh yeah? I'm the one he undresses with his eyes. Be thankful you aren't a girl in this class" I replied, Nate chuckled.  
"Can't wait until class is over" I stated.  
"Neither can I, but for you it just means 110 minutes until you see Blake again. How long has it been now?"  
"Almost 2 years" I answered with a smile "and counting."

"How did you make it through together that long?" Nate asked.  
"Something I like to call, _love_. I love him, he loves me that's all there is to it." I answered with a smile. The bell went. Had I already been there talking for 15 minutes? Wow. Time flies, quite literally. My smile went even wider knowing I was just two 50 minute lessons away from Blake and shocking everyone by wearing a dress.  
Nate and I walked out of class "You are such a girl sometimes, more than you intend to be anyway." He said. I laughed as we met up with Ashley, Lana and Trent.  
"Why are you laughing?" Trent asked pretending to not know.

"Like you don't know" I replied. "No he thinks that I'm more of a girl than I used to be." I laughed but they were all looking at me seriously "What?" I asked them.

"Well…" Ashley trailed off.

"Well, what?" I barked wanting to know.

"Roxy, you have changed since you and Blake hooked up." Trent said to me. "I mean you are acting more girly now, and you've started curling your hair not to mention the highlights you had put in."

"Plus, you got your nails done and you're wearing a dress tonight" Lana finished off. They were right though. I was more of a girl than I ever had been my entire life. The bell rang again.

"Here is where I leave you lot for two whole lessons. I'll see you later." I said to them walking in the opposite direction of where they were headed. I went to Maths and then to Drama. I didn't pay much attention to anything that was said, I was concentrating on how much of a girl I was becoming. I hardly remembered anything from those lessons but I came back to life as soon as the last bell rang. I practically jumped out of my seat and made a run for the school parking lot. I brushed past Nate, Ashley, Trent and Lana. "Talk to you guys later!" I said as I went past them. I ran to the entrance and slowed to a walk as I went into the parking lot. There he was leaning against the hood of the car, waiting as he promised he would be. "Hey." I said walking up to him and placing a kiss on his lips.

He pulled back "Well, hello to you too. Come on, we'd better get back now if you want enough time to get ready for graduation." He smiled a breath-taking smile at me. My heart melted and I felt like I was falling in love all over again.

"Okay." I replied in a hushed tone. We got into the car and drove home.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Graduation

"Blake, can you tie the halter neck for me now please?" I called out of the bedroom.

"Sure." He replied. I must have blinked when he came into the room because the next thing I knew he was behind me tying the ribbon around my neck. "That's not too tight is it?" He asked making sure, as usual, that I was alright.

"No, it's perfect." I looked into the full length mirror admiring how the dress suited me. It was a long, red, flowing dress that was low cut on the back. Nothing was covering me up until the dress started again, downwards, from the small of my back. From the front you could see my figure perfectly. The halter held the dress up just where I wanted it to be held and two pieces of material came from just below it to wrap around my arms, just below the shoulder. The dress flowed down to the floor covering my shoes. I would have to be careful so I didn't trip up, because knowing me. I would.

I turned to face Blake. I looked up at him, smiling. "How does it look?" I asked hopeful he would like it.

He looked me up and down. "It looks perfect, just like you do." He kissed me gently but I had to pull back as much as I didn't want to.

"Blake, I need to get my make-up on and I don't think it would be a good idea to distract me from getting ready so I end up being late for my own graduation." My eyebrows were slightly raised but not too much.

He smirked. "I need to get into my suit though."

I passed his suit to him "Go in the guest bedroom then." I smirked knowing I was teasing him. He wanted time alone with me but I _really_ couldn't be distracted from getting ready. I put a light layer of porcelain coloured foundation on, I did a silvery and grey smokey eye effect for my eye shadow, and I put a touch of warm apricot blush on before finally putting on bright red lipstick to go with the dress.

I sighed. "Hair," I muttered to myself under my breath. I put my long brown hair up into a little bump and then put hair pins in to keep it in place. The rest that flowed down from the bump I curled and then applied hairspray onto them. I walked over to the bed and sat down so I could put on my new black Jimmy Choo heels that Blake had bought me yesterday, for no reason, and then I grabbed my clutch purse. I went downstairs ready to go.

Of course, by now, Blake was in his suit looking as handsome as he ever had. "Ready?" He asked me still running his eyes up and down me. I smirked but hid it quickly. I nodded my head and we walked to the car.

The 10 minute drive to school was agonizingly slow; I was too excited about graduating that time seemed like it was going on forever. I wondered if this is how Blake felt all the time considering he is frozen in it. We got out of the car. "I'll find you after you've come off stage" Blake whispered into my ear. He kissed me on the cheek and disappeared into the crowd of people waiting to see their loved ones graduating.

I spotted my friends over by the stage all together before we were spilt up because of getting our diplomas in alphabetical order. I wanted to run over to them and hug them all but first I had to sign in at front desk so I could pick up my black graduation cap and gown. Once I'd dealt with that I went over to them all. "Hey guys," I smiled at them all. "Can you believe this is actually happening?"

Lana looked at me confused at first but then realisation hit her. "Roxy, I barely recognised you then. You look amazing in that dress." I couldn't help but smile.

"Thank you, you look amazing too." I replied. I looked at the rest of them "You _all_ look amazing." There was one big group hug. I have to admit, I was getting squished just a little but there were 5 of us in this hug.

The principal came down to the side of the stage. "Okay you have 5 minutes to get your gowns and caps on and to get in alphabetical order. Go." She went back onto the stage. I groaned. I had none of my friends anywhere near me.

"Talk to you later, Roxy." Ashley called looking back at me. Nate's arm was around her waist. They were stood 5 people apart from each other, Lana and Trent were stood next to each other and I was near the back on my own.

Finally, one by one we were called up to take our diplomas. My name was called. I walked onto the stage and heard a few gasps, probably because of how I looked. I smiled at the principal, shook her hand and took my diploma. I walked off stage and took my seat that was reserved in front of the entire crowd. For the next 20 minutes we sat there listening to how the teachers would miss us and then a speech from the Valedictorian. I had trouble trying not to laugh listening to how the teachers would miss us because I knew it was a complete lie, they would all be partying now that we were gone.

At the end of it all, Ashley, Lana and I huddled together and started crying. "I can't believe it's over. No more Parry McCluer High School for the rest of our lives." I said but it was muffled by tears. Thankfully none of my make-up was ruined.

"I know, I just hope they remember us." Lana said.

Ashley came into the conversation more then, "They'll always remember the story of Roxy and Blake though. Roxy you have a legacy over this school." She wiped a few tears away and at this point the boys joined us, including Blake. Nate got to us first because Trent was talking to his cousin about something.

"Go now, it's the perfect chance." Blake nodded. Finally, they reached us. I ran into Blake's strong arms and let him hold me there. Lana and Trent kissed each other gently, not wanting to gross us out.

Blake whispered into my ear "Roxy, can we go somewhere a little more private?" I was confused but I nodded my head and let him pull me to where he wanted to be. We went into the school garden and it looked beautifully done for today. I sat on the edge of the fountain, constantly looking at Blake. He petted his pocket as if to check something was in there. He looked straight at me.

"What are we doing here?" I asked him. The answer came immediately but it was said with no words.

Blake got down on one knee in front of me. He smiled at me and my heart melted to the floor. "I've wanted to ask you this for quite a while but I thought today would be the right time. Roxy, you are my one and only girl. I want no one else but you in my life. Roxy Midnight, will you marry me?"

I was in shock. He just asked me to marry him. I smiled and bit my lower lip. Tears welled up in my eyes. I nodded and breathlessly said, "Yes. I'll marry you Blake Williams."

He had a million dollar smile in his face as soon as I said that. He placed the ring on my finger before picking me up and spinning me around with ease. "I love you so much; you make me the happiest man alive. Well, the happiest vampire undead." We laughed.

"I love you too, but shouldn't we go back to the others. I have a ring to show off." I smiled and he nodded. He looked as if he was glowing with happiness; all of his features were highlighted. All I could do though was look at the ring on my finger or look up at Blake, continuously smiling. "Hey." I said to the rest of the group who were talking about leaving soon from what I heard.

"Where'd you go?" Nate asked us. Ashley and Lana looked at me and then their eye widened, Trent stood there smiling at both of us. Obviously he and Blake had spoken about this before.

"Oh, my God!" Ash and Lana screamed and ran at me. I automatically put my hands up in front of me out of habit of self-defence. "When?" They asked simultaneously.

I looked up at Blake and smiled before answering. "About 2 minute ago. Looks like all our work isn't over, we have a wedding to plan." He chuckled and then rescued me from the girls who went into discussion about my wedding instantly. I cupped his face and kissed him. "I'm so lucky I have you in my life."


End file.
